


Masked Servants

by Yachikuro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, And Niki, Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I accidentally put it as one, Manipulation, Possession, Set before big egg discovery, There's not only one chapter sry, egg, especially tomky after this, kinda fundy centric, maybe their role romances, no real romance kinda, pls I just deleted all tags by accident, ranboo centric, ranboo perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachikuro/pseuds/Yachikuro
Summary: Everything went wrong. But what?Ranboo wakes up in a L'manberg he can't recognize. How will he and Fundy get everything back to normal? Especially if all their friends aren't like themselves...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Niki and captain puffy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

A...voice? Where am I? ...Who am I?

"I am utterly excited to welcome all of you to...My..."

Why is the voice breaking up? It sounds like a broken radio. I should wake up. Am I even asleep? I hope this is just a dream.

"I hope the...ride will be fun!"

Ride? What are they talking about?

"Number 1, Ranboo, welcome to L'manberg!"

-

I open my eyes to the sound of heavy footsteps and loud yelling. What was that dream...? Must've been a suppressed memory, maybe... Even then, what was that all about?

"Ranboo, hey ranboo! Open the door, please!"

Fundy...? Why did he sound so distressed? Today seems to already be a mess.

I quickly run to the door and let the poor fox in. He looks so...sad. I just want to hug and comfort him.

"Are you...are you yourself? Please be..."

What was he talking about? Myself? Who else would I be...

I slowly help him sit down on my bed before reassuringly pet his shoulder. I hope he understands my tries of comfort.

"Hey, hey. What do you exactly mean? I'm Ranboo, right? Who else would I be?" 

I laugh awkwardly to ease the tense feeling between us, but I feel like I just made it worse. 

Fundy laughed in a tiny voice and his expression turned way happier in a few mere seconds. 

"That's...great." He moved his hands trough his face.

"Ranboo, something weird is happening in our nation, you know...Everyone is just so...Different!" He moves his hands around to try explaining the situation but it just confuses me more. What does he mean? Different how? This all is probably just a misunderstanding, right? 

"Define 'different'. How exactly is everyone not like themselves today?" 

Fundy sighs and scratches his head shortly before standing up and pacing around the room. 

"Like...I talked to Philza and a couple other people today and they just seemed...like they were the worst part of themselves! Tubbo was overly anxious and insecure and he wouldn't stop mumbling about it being his fault that Tommy almost died! Philza just acted like a huge dick towards his family and kept blaming them for the past..." 

I just...What the fuck actually happened?! I did expect today to become...different, but not THAT different! I hug the dutch boy from behind to help him calm down, I need to have a clear conversation with him. 

"What if we just go and talk to them, hm? We can figure out what is actually happening then." 

He nods agreeing and we both sneak out of the house to get a better look at the situation... 


	2. Veins of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are there veines? What are they? And...Why are we here?

"Philza! Hey big man!" shouts Fundy as we approach the house. We finally got here after having to climb over all these...vines. I'm not sure exactly what they are, but I do not like them. They make me feel...Lonely and lost.

I shake my head to lose the thoughts and swiftly knock on the old man's door.

He doesn't respond immediately but when he does open the door, we're greeted by an exhausted looking Philza who looks older than daylight.

"Hey...Phil. What'cha, uh, what'cha doing right now?" asks Fundy awkwardly as he steps closer to his grandpa. The man in question just growls annoyed at the sight and closes the door slightly to block them out.

"What do you want, Fundy...I don't have time for your family shit."

So that's what he meant earlier...Philza really does seem different. Didn't he love spending time with his grandson?

The fox boy scoffed hurt but tries to hide his pain with a glare to his family member.

"Well Ranboo and I noticed that you seemed...more aggressive. Tubbo and the others seemed weird too. What is going on?" His voice starts to sound desperate to just get everything back to normal. I really feel sorry him, he already lost his parents, I don't want him to lose his grandpa too.

I start stepping inside the house to inspect further but get stopped by a ton of veins spreading across the floor of the house. They look like a vibrant red and held a mysterious aura. I quickly go back outside before I get too close to them. Everytime I'm near them, they make me forget more and more of my memories...

Wait.

What if...the veins are the cause of all of this?

I immediately pull Fundy with me outside to have a more private conversation with him.

"Hey I was thinking and...Did you notice those red veines in Philza's house? It seems they have spread around a lot in L'manberg..."

Fundy nods in agreement to my suggestion before pointing to another direction. It seems that....someone is watching us. Someone we know.

"Niki..." I mumble her name in confusion as she stumbles down the stairs, Captain Puffy right behind her. She looks so tired and sad...I wish I could just help her.

"Hey guys..." Hearing her voice almost makes me just cry and breakdown, I can't stand the sadness in it. "Have you...have you noticed it?"

She must be talking about the...veines situation. We nod shortly and point a finger to Philza's house. "It seems to have infected Philza and Tubbo so far. He acts really aggressive and weird." I look back to his house, eyes watching me suspiciously as I turn back around. What was happening...

"Well, you should check out the egg then. It's...becoming a big problem."

The...Egg? 


End file.
